ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Galvain and The Monks
'A group of six Galvin Monks are sitting in a circle in a cave.' Leader Galvin Monk: "Galvain, that is the worst idea in the council EVER." Galvain: "No it is not! It is the BEST idea EVER!" Wisdom Galvin Monk: "And why is that?" Galvain: "Cause I invented it!" Anger Galvin Monk: "They don't call you the Monk of Vain for no reason! Your SO conceited!" Galvain: "I will show you my idea that is supposably BAD now!" 'Galvain pulls out a machine that looks like a booth.' Elder Galvin Monk: "Now now, what exactly is that supposed to do?" Galvain: "It is a nerve exciter machine! I got the tech from Psyphon." Leader Galvin Monk: "THAT TECH IS HIGHLY UNSTABLE!!!!" Galvain: "No no no, I fixed its flaws so now it enhances the nerve system's structure. We Galvins could finally be dominant." Anger Galvin Monk: "You use it then." Galvain: "I will!" 'Galvain goes into the machine and then it closes. A gas comes out of the floor and then Galvain falls. The gas makes Galvain unseeable and then the glass cracks and breaks. A Galvain head with a abnormally huge body comes out and its full of muscle.' Galvain (Deeper voice): "Look! I'm huge!" Wisdom Galvin Monk: "I refuse to enter that monstrous machine." Galvain: "If you won't join me, then I'll make sure that everyone sees the power of the new Galvin race!" 'He jumps through the cave's ceiling and you hear him laughing.' Theme Song 'Water Balloon, K8, and Steph are fighting an Alien T-Rex.' Water Balloon: "If it isn't the work of Alino." K8: "We haven't seen him since we kicked his butt in New York." Steph: "How did he get out? The jails there are better than Incarcecon's." Water Balloon: "Who cares, I'm just worried that Rooko and CJ will survive that Alien Pterodactyl. After all, Rooko can't fight cause he has to hold CJ in the air with his new Proto-Pack 2.0." 'Two mini-jets land in front of Water Balloon, Steph, and K8. The cockpit opens and Rooko jumps out of one and CJ another.' Rooko: "As you can see, I made Proto-Jets, more aerodynamic, individual, versions of the Proto-Ship, each built specifically for each of our powers. Mine is 'The Proto-Jet' and CJ's is 'Osmosis'." Water Balloon (Reverting back to human): "Dibs on the name 'Awesome-Jet'!" K8: "I got 'Speed Demon'!" Steph: "Mines 'Animalistic'!" CJ: "All aboard!" 'They all get in each of their Jets and fly off. Almost immediately, the Alien T-Rex eats Awesome-Jet.' K8, Rooko, Steph, & CJ: "JOEY!" 'Then, the Awesome-Jet rips through the Alien T-Rex's stomach and he falls down.' Joey: "I can handle myself." 'All of the Jets start flying near the Alien Pterodactyl and they all start shooting it. The Speed Demon flies through the air at light speed and distracts the Alien Pterodactyl. Then, Joey transforms into Magma Rock and the Awesome-Jet transforms into a fiery jet and shoots fire bolts at the Alien Pterodactyl.' Magma Rock: "Magma Rock, meet Pheonix, your new Jet version." 'The Proto-Jet changes into a suit.' Rooko: "Yah, my Jet morphs into a suit with ALL my Proto-Pack modes, beat that!" CJ: "I will!" 'Osmosis turns into Taydenite.' Magma Rock: "Hey CJ, you never told me what that rainbow-glowing gem on your necklace does." CJ: "Its the Gem of Osmosians, its a sacred gem on Osmos that Osmosians have died to try and get cause when they absorb it, it give the Osmosian the ability to absorb any material they think of, and my ship goes with my powers so here we go." Magma Rock: "Like that time on Vulpin?" CJ: "Yep." Magma Rock: "Cool!" 'Osmosis starts shooting Taydenite shards at the Alien Pterodactyl. After that, Animalistic opens it's nose (jet nose not to be confused with the nose on a human and the nose of Animalistic, is a robotic mouth) and bites the Alien Pterodactyl.' K8: "Off to Alino!" Magma Rock (Reverting back to human): "No need, he only watches Star Trek marathons and sends his alien dino minions to get things to dino-ify." 'A hologram pops up on the Awesome-Jet's holo-viewer.' Azmuth (Hologram): "Joey, I need your help...again. One of the Galvin Monk Council members, the Galvin Monk of Vain, went psycho after he used Pysphon's exciter machine on himself so that he could become dominant." Joey: "So your saying...hehe...help saving your entire planet...hehe...from a...Galvin?" Azmuth (Hologram): "You have no idea, he's..." 'Hologram shuts down.' CJ: "What happened?" Rooko: "It shut down." Joey: "Everybody, head your jets towards Galvin Prime!" Later, On Galvin Prime... Joey: "Wow, this place is a wreck." CJ: "Doubled." K8: "Tripled." 'Then Galvain walks out and see's Joey, K8, Steph, CJ, and Rooko.' Galvain: "Well if it isn't a little boy trying to save his friend's people." Rooko: "You bet that is us!" Joey: "Well then, while were doing good grammar, it is hero time!" 'Joey transforms into Water Balloon and squirts Galvain.' Galvain: "Hehehehehehe...STOP IT!!!!" Water Balloon (Stopping): "Wow, anger management." Galvain: "WHAT'D YOU IDIOTS SAY!!!!" Water Balloon: "If your not gonna steam off, your gonna cool down! CJ go ice!" 'CJ absorbs the Gem of Osmosians and turns into ice. He shoots shards at Galvain and Water Balloon binds them together. Now Galvain is stuck in the ice.' Water Balloon: "So...Watcha doin?" Galvain: "Well you know, taking Galvin Prime in my my image." K8: "Are you two REALLY socializing NOW?" Rooko: "Well they sound stupider than they already are if you put it THAT way." Steph: "And they're pretty stupid so they're EXTRA stupid now." CJ: "Thanks a lot guys." K8: "Any time." Water Balloon: "How exactly ARE you gonna do that?" Galvain: "It involves the exciter beam that Psyphon created." Rooko: "WHAT!!!! You know that tech is UNSTABLE...RIGHT?" Galvain: "I took out the bugs now it just amplifies your muscle and nerves so that you can live stronger, faster...BETTER!!!!" Steph: "Is it just me or has Galvain here lost a few screws?" CJ: "I'm with Steph on this one." Water Balloon: "You do know your stuck and we're gonna take you to jail now, right?" Galvain: "Yah, I kinda figured." 'Galvain breaks out of the ice and runs to a cave. Azmuth runs up to them.' Azmuth: "Thank Dagon your here, he is headed towards the temple of the Galvin Monks." Water Balloon: "Wait, you were serious when you said there were Galvin MONKS?" Azmuth: "Yes, and you'll need a new form for this mission." 'Azmuth jumps up and slaps the watch. Joey transforms into a dynamite like alien.' Joey (Alien): "What do I do?" Azmuth: "You can shoot dynamite and explosives out of the slits on your wrists, now COME ON!" Joey (Alien): "Crackalacka! That fits." 'They get to the cave and see no one but the Galvin Monks meditating.' Crackalacka: "We're here to save the day...from what exactly?" Leader Galvin Monk: "Nice to meet you, Joey Mutno of the human, I am Galeader, and these are the Galvin Monks, Galvisdom, of Wisdom, Galder, the Elder, and Galvinger, of Anger." Galvinger: "Pleasure to meet you squirt!" Galder: "It is an honor." Galvisdom: "Why have you come to Galvin Prime, my dear friend, we have no problems on our wonderful planet?" Crackalacka: "Really? Is this some sort of PRANK? We were JUST outside fighting Galvain." Galvisdom (Getting up and eyes turning red): "Master has already faced them. We must finish the job if we want to earn our lives." Crackalacka: "Is anyone else seeing Galvisdom wig out?" 'Then the rest of the Galvin Monks get up and look the same as Galvisdom. All of the Galvin Monks grow into Galvain's size.' Rooko: "So this is what he meant by 'his image'." Steph: "He's turning everyone into giant Galvin Monsters!" 'Crackalacka shoots dynamite sticks at the monks and they explode, revealing to be robots.' K8: "They're fakes!" Crackalacka: "No kidding!" CJ: "I say, let's kill'm." Rooko: "Noooo really?" 'Crackalacka shoots more dynamite sticks at them.' Rooko (Getting in his Proto-Jet-Suit): "Looks like someone can't handle it." 'Rooko shoots Proto-Blaster bolts at them. CJ absorbs the gem and turns into gold. Steph punches some away. K8 speeds around collecting the dead bots.' CJ: "It's four against five!" Rooko: "Congratulations! You can do math!" K8: "Shut up Rooko! He's saying were gonna kick butt." 'Crackalacka blows up his own body.' Rooko: "WHAT?!?!?!" 'Crackalacka regenerates.' CJ: "How did you know you were gonna regenerate." Crackalacka: "I guessed." K8 (Bragging): "I can't believe I'm dating someone with that instinct." Steph (Annoyed): "I can't believe I'm related to someone with that instinct!" Rooko: "Guys, Galvain is gone." Steph (Punching open a door that reveals all the Galvin Monks and Azmuth): "I think I found them." Joey (Turning back): "Well Galvain took my Rooko's ship and all our ships are crashed." Azmuth: "I think I can help." 'Azmuth slaps the Awesomatrix and Joey turns into a robotic alien.' Azmuth: "Meet Blocker! He can open slits to shoot out frisbee-like discs of blue energy that can change shape or size." 'Blocker starts putting the team on a large disc. Then he starts surfing away.' The End... Characters= *Joey Mutno *CJ Levin *Rooko *Steph *K8 *Azmuth *Galeader (first appearance) *Galvisdom (first appearance) *Galvinger (first appearance) *Galder (first appearance) |-| Villains= *Galvain (first appearance) *Alien T-Rex (first appearance) *Alien Pterodactyl (first appearance) *Alino (mentioned) *Fake Galvin Monks |-| Aliens= By Joey *Water Balloon (2x) (1st time off screen transformation) *Magma Rock *Crackalacka (first appearance) *Blocker (first appearance) By the Awesome-Jet *Pheonix Category:Episodes Category:JOEY 10 Stuff Category:JOEY 10